The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention concern a lubrication seal. Such a seal is known from FR 2742837. The disadvantage of the known seal is that the second seal ring has to seal on the same sealing area as the first seal ring. The lubrication barrier is meant to have a long life expectancy and over a long operation period there might develop damage to the first sealing area. This means that if the lubrication barrier is leaking and the cause of leaking is damage to the first sealing area replacing the first seal ring by the second seal ring does not stop the leaking and does not bring the desired improvement.